By way of brief background, conventional content transport selection and/or provisioning is generally limited when employing static software-defined network (SDN) components. A static SDN generally is limited to only Layer 2 switching and Layer 3 routing aspects and does not effectively leverage other information, such as profile information, equipment information, status(es)/state(s), etc., as part of designating a content delivery network (CDN) in response to a request for content. As an example, a conventional SDN can aid in designating a conventional CDN by setting Layer 2 and/or 3 parameters based on a static rule, such as, ‘minimize the number of hops’, ‘do (not) use cached copies’, etc. As illustrated in this example, conventional rudimentary selection of a CDN employing a conventional SDN can be considered limited, in that it does not leverage additional information in managing network resources in view of the demands on the network.